Cuidando de Zhu Li
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Zhu Li enferma y ahora es el momento de que Varrick cuide de ella. Este fic participa en la "Semana Zhurrick" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este Fic participa en la Semana Zhurrick, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

Zhu Li se encontraba envuelta en una manta. Como una oruga en su capullo. Tenía los brazos atorados, el cabello enmarañado regado por la almohada, los lentes a un lado de la cama, reposando en su escritorio y apenas podía moverse.

Detestaba estar así. Con la nariz tapada y sin salir de la cama. Se sentía inútil. En especial porque su jefe ahora estaba cuidando de ella. Sí, su jefe, a quien ella protegía y atendía cada día de su vida, ahora estaba a su merced.

Vale, que una parte de todo esto le resultaba realmente tentadora. Una especie de vacaciones. Un lamentable descanso de las exigencias de Varrick. Aunque claro, la mejor parte era tenerlo a él pendiente de ella.

—¡Zhu Li, te he traído la sopa! —anunció con su estruendosa voz entrando a la habitación.

—Gracias, señor —aún así, sentía algo de vergüenza y pena por las atenciones que le brindaba. No estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Trató de salir de la cobija, para poder tomar el plato, pero no dio resultado. Maldito Varrick. Se había asegurado de que quedara bien sujeta, para que no se zafara y saliera de cama, porque probablemente ya estaría moviéndose por toda la casa, haciendo esto y aquello, si no fuera porque se encontraba presa de un pedazo de tela.

—Estás muy grave. Tienes que guardar reposo —había ordenado Varrick hace dos horas, cuando la vio despidiéndose de las sábanas para ir a preparar el té y, de paso, limpiar un poco la mansión.

Ahí fue cuando la envolvió en aquella manta color azul que olía a recién lavado. "Es por tu propio bien" le había dicho.

—Señor —habló con un gangoso tono—. No puedo tomar la sopa así —señaló con su cabeza su cuerpo casi inmóvil.

—No te preocupes, Zhu Li. Eso no es problema para Varrick —Se acercó y se sentó a su lado—. Ahora sé niña buena y di "Ahhh" —pidió mientras le acercaba una cuchara a su boca.

Ella enrojeció y ya no por la fiebre.

—Creo que sería más fácil si me dejara libre —opinó. No. No quería ser alimentada por su jefe como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Tonterías. Sólo abre tu boca —comenzó a hacer infantiles sonidos de avión—. Vamos, Zhu Li. El avión de la comida ya viene.

¿Existía algo más vergonzoso que esto?

Resignada, dijo "Ahhh" y le abrió paso a la comida.

—Señor, está fría —Se quejó en cuanto la probó, tratando de no sonar dura.

Varrick la miró como si le hablara en otro idioma, un dialecto desconocido para él.

Ella suspiró. A su jefe poco le importaba si la sopa debía ir calientita. O posiblemente no sabía que tendría que haberla servido humeante.

—¿Debería de no estarlo? —preguntó confundido.

Ella asintió, apenada.

—Cielos, Zhu Li. Sí que es difícil preparar sopa.

Varrick se retiró con un "Ya vuelvo. No te muevas". Gracioso. Como si en verdad pudiera hacerlo.

Fue hasta la cocina y metió el plato en el microondas. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería correcto ponerlo?

Después de pensarlo poco, optó por dos minutos.

El agudo sonido le indicó que la comida estaba lista. El plato se sentía caliente y de él salía humo.

—Perfecto.

Con paso lento (para no tirar la comida en el camino) volvió a la habitación de Zhu Li y le dio una cucharada de sopa.

¡Maldición! Quemaba.

—La calenté. Espero haya quedado bien —comentó, tratando de causar en ella impresión. Quería demostrar que Varrick era, efectivamente, capaz de servir una mísera sopa.

—Quedó excelente, Señor —mintió.

Se había quemado la lengua y, además, notó un extraño sabor instalándose en su paladar.

Él siguió alimentándola. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a tal gesto. Pero tenía que admitir era algo lindo. Si le quitábamos la fea comida, claro.

—Oh —miró el reloj —. ¡Es hora de tu medicina! —Si lo decía de ese modo, con su encantadora sonrisa y voz de presentador, de repente la idea de tomarse su medicina sonaba demasiado bien. Como si fuera hora de entrar al paraíso.

Pero no. Ese repulsivo jarabe y las asquerosas píldoras no eran un paraíso.

—No quiero —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con la sopa?

—Vamos. Está rica...

Zhu Li negó con la cabeza.

Varrick sabía que no era tonta. Esa medicina era horrible y ni siquiera él podía cambiar eso.

—Bien. Hagamos un trato —Su especialidad—. Tú te tomas la medicina y yo... —Lo pensó por un par de segundos mientras su asistente se mantenía atenta. Tenía que ser algo gordo, preciso, para que ella aceptara—. Te otorgo un papel protagonista en mi próxima película —completó.

Su mirada bajó con decepción.

—No.

—¡Pero Zhu Li! ¿Que no te gustaría salir en la gran pantalla? ¡Los niños te adorarían! —intentó convencerla.

—Tendré que negarme —contestó recelosa, acomodándose de lado, dispuesta a tomar una larga siesta sin interrupciones para tomar medicamentos.

—¡Ya sé! Si te los tomas, te compro lo que quieras... —arrastró las palabras, para darle más emoción al asunto.

Ella lo pensó durante un rato. Quizá si hubiera dicho "hago lo que quieras" las cosas serían distintas. Pero no. Así era su jefe, nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel y permitiría entregarse a cualquiera en bandeja de plata. Y no digo que Zhu Li hubiera pedido mucho, quizá sólo un beso o algo parecido...

—Bien —resolvió por fin—. Quiero una jirafa de peluche. Gigante —A ella le gustaban las jirafas, eran su animal favorito. Y vamos, estaba enferma, un poco de provecho tenía que sacarle a la situación. De niña, siempre había soñado con tener un amigo felpudo del tamaño de su cama.

—Fue un placer negociar contigo —comentó su jefe con media sonrisa. ¡Solamente un peluche! Pudo pedir una casa, un Satomóvil último modelo, lo que sea. Pero no. Su adorable asistente pidió una jirafa.

—Ahora, toma tu jarabe —Se lo acercó a los labios y ella se lo tragó con mala cara. Lo mismo con las pastillas. Su sabor seguía siendo horrible, aunque la idea de tener pronto a su jirafa lo hacían soportable.

—Bien. Iré a hacer unas compras de último momento. Descansa, Zhu Li —Apagó las luces y salió con tranquilidad de la habitación, donde la chica se encontraba ya con profundidad dormida.

Una hora después, entró contrariamente a como salió: haciendo ruido y exaltado.

—¡Mira lo que he traído para ti! —anunció mientras colocaba un gran bulto envuelto en un rojizo papel de regalo.

Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire, luego de haber corrido por toda la mansión cargando con eso. Mientras, Zhu Li escudriñaba el papel de regalo.

—Señor —habló tímida—. No puedo abrirlo —dirigió su vista a la traicionera manta, que aún la mantenía prisionera, detalle que Varrick parecía no recordar.

—Cierto. Lo olvidé —Se rascó la nuca, en un gesto para decir "lo siento" y de inmediato comenzó a arrancar la envoltura con salvajismo.

Su asistente no parpadeó ni por un instante. Aquello le resultaba fascinante, le recordaba a sus cumpleaños o a las navidades en su vieja casa cuando era tan sólo una niña.

Una vez el papel se encontró tirado en el piso, una linda (y enorme) jirafa hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Es hermosa! —chilló con su voz aún gangosa. Ah, cómo desearía tener libertad de movimiento para regalarle un gran abrazo.

Su jefe adivinó sus intenciones, pues después de meditarlo un poco, se acercó a Zhu Li con el propósito de deshacer el "capullo".

Ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento, no perdió más el tiempo y se lanzó contra el peluche que ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama.

Lo olfateó, encantada. Al parecer, los pocos minutos que había pasado Varrick con la jirafa, habían sido suficientes para impregnarle su delicioso aroma a menta y madera.

¡Y ahora podría dormir todas las noches con el olor de Varrick! ¡Sí que había valido la pena estar enferma!

—Muy bien, Zhu Li. Iré a preparar más sopa. Ya es hora de la cena —dijo cantarín, dispuesto a traerla una buena porción de comida.

Oh, no. La asquerosa sopa de nuevo, no.

* * *

¡Saludos! :).


End file.
